


This Is My Design

by NightRider19



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, only through episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRider19/pseuds/NightRider19
Summary: I don’t know when I started watching him, honestly.





	This Is My Design

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiyuo_Honoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/gifts).



> So I’ve only seen the first 5 episodes of Hannibal. Hopefully they’re in character and not too terribly botched; gifted to my friend who dragged me into this hell.

Nightmares are awful things really.

They kept him awake and in consent state of exhaustion, even as he teached his lectures and worked on cases that he really didn’t want to take a part in; and yet he can’t fall asleep. For he knows that when he does it’s nothing but nightmares and night terrors, it’s strange; watching him work and move about when it appears as if he could fall at any moment.

I don’t know when I started watching him, honestly. I suppose it was around the time that Agent Crawford came to me about completing a psych evaluation on him, since then I couldn’t seem to stop watching him.

Mr. Will Graham.

I’ve never been one to change for something I was going to eat; but I found myself doing it just for him. Going out of my way to buy him actual sausage while I just used the lung I caught the other night. Finding myself thinking how he looked so stunning covered in blood, enough that I wanted to lick it off him. I find those thoughts and actions…

_Disturbing_.

Will was nothing but food to me, just like all the other people around me; but then something changed. I wanted him to accept me as who I am but at the same time not telling him know who I am; oh by all means I will never change the way I ate. I will always enjoy liver with some fava beans and red wine.

I may have...overreacted when someone got too close to Will, and someone died. My anger got the best of me and I wasted him, I wasn’t going to eat him, I could have fed him to Agent Crawford since he likes my cooking so much. I should invite Will over for dinner, he’s already been to my house early due to sleepwalking.

It dawned on me earlier today; while I listened to Will talk about his past and his demons, after I smelt his aftershave and my mouth watered for a different kind of hunger that I realized. I have fallen for Will Graham.

This was my design.


End file.
